


Element of Freedom

by Redrikki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal knows what she wants, she just needs to be convinced to go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Element of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Fan_flashworks](fan_flashworks.livejournal.com) challenge #137 Air.

Opal and Korra danced and the wind danced with them, swirling and twirling around. It tugged playfully at their clothes and threatened to lift them up and carry them away. It was glorious. “Wow,” said Korra, “you’re a natural.”

“You really think so?” Opal had only been an air bender for a few weeks. Everything she knew was cobbled together from dance moves and an old book on sand bending. “Thanks.”

“Definitely,” Korra assured her. “Look,” she said in a rush, “I know Su thinks you can study here, but you really should think about coming to the Northern Air Temple.”

Opal’s steps faltered and the winds stuttered. Since Korra first suggested it, Opal had done nothing _but_ think about it. She loved her Zaofu, loved her family, but sometimes she’d wake up in the morning before the domes came down and feel like she was suffocating. Opal had been looking for an adventure since she knew what one was and here the universe had handed her one on a platter. Too bad she couldn’t accept it.

“I’m sorry,” said Korra. She lowered her arms and the winds died down. The night felt claustrophobic without them. “I don’t want to force you, or anything.” She shook her head, smiling ruefully. “We tried that before and it was kind of a disaster.”

“It sounds like an amazing opportunity, but-” Opal turned away. As much as she wanted to run away with the Avatar, she wasn't Grandma Toph. Opal just couldn't hurt her parents the way she had. 

Korra nodded. “I think I understand.” She sat down on the bench and stared off into the middle distance. “It’s kind of a long story, but when I was growing up, I lived in a secret White Lotus compound in the middle of nowhere.”

Opal settled down beside her. “That sounds…really lonely.” As stifling as Zaofu felt sometimes there had always been other kids for Opal to play with. And, if some of them had been intimidated by her mother’s position as leader or dismissive of her lack of bending, at least they had been there. 

“It turned out that it was because a bunch of dangerous criminals were trying to kidnap me, but at the time” –Korra shrugged uncomfortably- “yeah, I guess it was.” She took a deep breath. “Tenzin says that air is the element of freedom. Until I ran away to Republic City and started making my own decision, I couldn’t bend so much as a puff.”

“My parents...my _mom_ -"

“I didn’t think mine would go for it either.” Korra chuckled ruefully. “My dad can be kind of over-protective but once I told them what I needed, they were really supportive.” She laid a hand on Opal’s shoulder. “I get that you’re worried but you might be surprised.”

Her mom always said that she wanted Opal and her siblings to live up to their full potential. She encouraged them to follow their passions and found them the best teachers from all over the world. Maybe Korra was right. Maybe if Opal just explained what she needed, Mom would finally let her fly free.


End file.
